iamalivefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Return
Return is the first chapter in I Am AliveI Am Alive Walkthrough - Episode 1: Return. It features the protagonist's first documentary, the first steps into Haventon, and a climbing tutorial. Summary The Protagonist returns to his hometown in search of his wife and daughter. Traversing over the ruined bridge that allows entrance into the city, the Protagonist encounters survivors of The Event are among the hostile and victimized. Upon reaching Julie and Mary's apartment, he finds their old home empty with the exception of a note left by his wife, Julie. To her husband's disappointment, its been roughly a year since Julie and Mary left their home in search of a save haven with the evacuation teams. Walkthrough The player starts on a street leading into the Haventon bridge that hangs over the Narrows. Going to the beginning of the bridge, the protagonist states how he misses Haventon traffic. Once on the bridge, the player is introduced to jumping as there is a small gap that must be crossed by jumping. Once over, the player will notice his path is blocked by several different vehicles and must start ascending through various twists and turns of the ghastly bridge. Before going to the right and climbing the ladder, go to the front of the wrecked truck on the left and grab the Soda Can in front of the rim. Once the player begins to climb the ladder, they will be introduced to the climbing mechanism, and how Stamina controls how long the player can climb. After going up the bridge, cross the beam leading over the trucks and return to the bridge. The player will then have to climb support beams used to hold up the bridge before The Event. This introduces the player to climbing above actual climbing material and using strategic locations to regain Stamina. After ascending through that, cross the beam leading over more wreckage and return to the bridge again. Another set of support beams will need to be ascended before proceeding. As the player climbs these, they will go into a Struggle, where they will be introduced to the Extreme Effort function. They will be forced to use it, and it is recommended that the player use some of the items in their inventory to replace the stamina lost. After that, head back down to the bridge. The player will be met by a very wide gap that can only be crossed by accessing a Fire truck ladder. Before going to this ladder, grab the Water Bottle on some narrow asphalt on the left end of that section of the bridge. Then, go to the ladder and climb down on to what was the top of a now fallen section of the bridge, which crossing will lead the player into the sewer. Going further, the player is threatened by a survivor trying to protect himself and his turf. Because the player has no offensive capability at this point, simply back away in the direction opposite him. Then, turn to the left to find a break in the Sewer and a view of Haventon. The player must then turn around, go up an inclined plain, and take their first steps into post-Event Haventon. After that, the player needs to go to the left and grab the Water Bottle behind some wreckage on the left of the turn. After that, the player should proceed forward until they see an Alleyway with a dumpster and a retry on it. Climb the gate the dumpster rests on. Go up to the locked gate and allow the protagonist to speak. Then, the first immediately hostile survivor will come out. The player needs to pull their pistol out and press X or Square to make him back off. Make him do this until he is at the gaping hole in the ground, and push him in. The player will receive the Machete he dropped. Force the locked gate open and be greeted by two more thugs. The player needs to Surprise Kill the one with the gun, earning the achievement/trophy "First Machete Quick-kill", and take his bullet. Quickly struggle kill the next one and use the newly loaded gun to take care of one of the two thugs that break out of an alley across the street. Then, struggle kill the last one. Go down their alley and pick up painkillers, then go back to the street and proceed down it into a playground. Then, go to the back of the playground where a water bottle will be waiting after a few turns. Then, go back to the playground and pick up the first aid kit. The victim in the alley connecting the playground will need it. Helping this survivor will also earn the achievement/trophy "First Victim Helped" and the player will be rewarded with a little backstory about The Event. Cross the street, and the Protagonist will arrive at the apartment. Enter, and go into the kitchen on the right and pick up the Fruit Cocktail. Then, approach the mantle piece to activate the finale cinematic. The Protagonist will read the letter left by Julie and Mary at the end of the living room. Note :Not all Victims and Items locations confirmed. References Category:Chapters